Spinal fusion techniques and devices are well known and operate to essentially lock sections of the vertebral column together. Exemplary fusion devices and techniques include, without limitation, pedicle screws coupled to rigid rods; posterior lumbar interbody fusion (PLIF), anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF); and transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (TLIF).
Many posterior dynamic stabilization devices are also known. While posterior dynamic stabilization devices do not fuse section of the vertebral column together, they create more stable movement between vertebrae, allow for controlled movement of the spine, and/or allow for more normal movement of the spine. Interspinous process spacers can be considered one subcategory of posterior dynamic stabilization devices, and include, for example, the X STOP®, the Wallis® Posterior Dynamic Stabilization System, and the DIAM™ Spinal Stabilization System.
The KIMPF-DI Fixing (CJSC KIMPF Company, Moscow, Russia) shape memory implant system includes a loop fixing device (Davydov shape memory loop) which comprises two ends which engage lamina of adjacent vertebrae. This device is described in more detail in Kim, Y. & Zhang, H. (2006). Shape Memory Implant (KIMPF-DI Fixing) System. D. H. Kim, F. P. Cammisa, & R. G. Fessler (Eds.) Dynamic Reconstruction of the Spine (pp. 292-298). New York: Thieme Medical Publishers, Inc, which is incorporated herein by reference. The device is made of a shape memory material which has a first configuration and a second memory configuration. The Davydov shape memory loop device does not, however, allow for engagement to multiple vertebral structures—such as a lamina and a spinous process. Additional shortcomings of this device are discussed herein below. There remains a need for improved spinal stabilization devices.